Bone-crusher Haddock
by xX KhaosSky Xx
Summary: This is a short story on one of my Oc's from my first fanfic Night Island. This is a story on Brenda Haddock, Hiccup's eldest, and how she lived up to her name as Brenda "Bone-Crusher" Haddock. I would read my first fanfic before this one, well anyway I hope you enjoy this mini saga. :3
1. Intro

**This story is about an Oc from my first fanfic Night Island, alit of people like this character so here's a short story about her.**

* * *

_"Sometimes friendship is found in the oddest of places. Like a treasure it is hidden but when found it will be the most rewarding bond ever." ~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

* * *

There was a young female viking who was the eldest child of the chief of a village called Berk. This viking is Brenda Haddock, she isn't any ordinary viking. Like her grandfather Stoick the Vast she had incredible strength, like her mother she was an excellent fighter, and like her father she will be a great dragon rider. Ever since she was young Brenda was special at the age of four she picked up a large axe and threw it across the room, thankfully missing any heads in the axe's path. She mastered a sword at the age of eight, and mastered many more weapons after that. Though what made her really seem special was once she had an arm wrestling match with one of the large male vikings and she crushed the bones in his hand. From then on she received the nickname Brenda Bone-Crusher. She became one of the most respected female vikings of the village than she went on to study at the dragon academy. Today was the first day of her training Brenda couldn't wait to ride her first dragon she will be one of the youngest riders to have ever reached the academy starting at the age of 12 years old. Brenda and a few other vikings waited for the teacher to arrive at the arena.

"Hey Brenda what kind of dragon are you going to get?" asked a petite viking in a soft voice.

"Oh hey Eira, umm I'm not sure how about you?,"Brenda inquired the fragile viking.

Eira replied,"I'm going to try to get a gronkle if I can."

"Oh just like your brother?"Brenda queried

"Yea, and my father. It's gonna be like a family tradition or something."

"Hmm interesting it would be hard for my family to do that since we have two kinds of dragons."

"True but no one has ever found a night fury since your dad."

"Yea it's a shame. Oh I think our teacher is here. Wait is that my mom?"

A nadder flew in through the gate, it was Stormfly and her rider Astrid. Astrid strode up to the group of vikings there were six in all.

"Hello everyone as of today I am the new teacher for beginning students. My name is Astrid and this is my dragon partner Stormfly." Astrid said aloud petting Stormfly."Today were gonna start of with picking your dragons than out for a test fly than maybe an excercise of some sort. So let's get you all on some dragons shall we." Astrid made some weird noises that sounded like dragon growls and dragons soon flew in through the gate. Their was a variety of dragons before the riders and in so many colors."Alright everyone go up to the dragon you like and reach out a hand slowly if they let you pet them it means they accept you now go and pick." The children all spread out and searched through the herd of dragon. Brenda looked around passing by each specie of dragon ruling out some of them. Brenda looked at a Hideous Zippleback, _I would need another rider for one of those. _She looked at the group of gronkles and saw Eira reaching out to touch a light gray Gronkle_, Well she found her dragon it seems though I'm not one for Gronkle's. _She walked up to a Nadder, _Should I get a Nadder? I'm not really sure a Nadder is what I want..._She turned and looked a Monstrous Nightmare. _Maybe a Nightmare is more my style. _She walked up to an ash gray Monstrous Nightmare and slowly held out her hand the Nightmare snorted at first but then pressed his nose to Brenda's hand. _Yes! I have a Nightmare_. Brenda slowly climbed on to the dragon's back, she still felt uneasy on his back. She wasn't sure but something didn't feel quite right, Brenda shook her head and her and dragon went up to the group.

"You got a Nightmare? That's amazing...I hear they are hard to train though,"Eira said softly.

"Good I like a challenge,"Brenda stated.

Astrid looked at the student before her,"Ok now everyone has their dragon were gonna go out for a test fly." Astrid mounted Stormfly and flew out of the arena leaving the students to follow her. Brenda and Eira flew out and were trying to keep up with Astrid though gronkles aren't built for speed. Brenda stayed at the back with Eira because she didn't want to leave her behind. After awhile of flying Astrid took the group out to the middle of the island were large wooden stakes had been placed."So everyone this exercise will test how quickly you can move with your dragons. Whoever wants to go first can go." Brenda gladly decided to go first her and the Nightmare weaved through the course with ease. One by one everyone followed after that Astrid dismissed everyone and they left home. Astrid and Brenda flew home and left their dragons in the stables as they were walking toward the home Brenda stopped.

"How come you taught the class today doesn't dad usually teach?" Brenda questioned her mother.

"Well your father will busy from now on." Astrid answered.

"Why?"

"Well your dad is taking over as chief."

"He is that's great."

"They are going to hold a ceremony in his honor as soon as Trader Johann gets here."

"Why wait until her gets here?"

"Well your grandfather wants a sword built for your father for the ceremony. But there is an object that they wanted to use for a part of the sword"

"Oh I see now. So when is Trader Johann coming?"

"That's the problem he should have been here already."


	2. Dilemma

"Trader Johann is missing?"Brenda asked shocked.

"Well were not sure. There will be a meeting on if we should go out to look for him."Astrid answered. Brenda had already walked away and ran to the Great hall. Missing what her mother had said she opened the doors to where her father and grandfather were sitting and talking.

Stoick looked down and greeted,"Hello my little viking." Brenda stopped at her grandfather's and father's feet and looked up at them.

"Is there something on your mind Brenda?"Hiccup inquired.

"Is it true that trader Johann is missing?" Brenda questioned them taking a deep breath.

Stoick looked at Hiccup and laughed," Where did you here that from?"

"My mother,"Brenda answered.

Hiccup clinched the bridge of his nose and forehead and sighed,"Of course she did... So yes it's true he's late but we think that's all it is."

"But what if he is lost or something. We have to send someone out there to look,"Brenda argued.

"There's no point he's been late before I'm sure he just left late that's all,"Hiccup explained.

Brenda announced," I can do it."

"What? No." Hiccup replied.

"Why not?" Brenda interrogated him.

"I don't see the need for you to go. Trader Johann is fine and either way you don't have a dragon"

"I do now. Remember I had my first day of class and I now ride a Nightmare."

"A Nightmare? Really? Well that's unexpected either way I'm not going to send you out by yourself. Dad back me up on this."

Stoick stroked his beard and said,"I think you should let her go."

Hiccup's mouth dropped and he asked," Are you serious Dad she's just a kid. I'm not gonna let her go off on her own."

"Well she isn't any ordinary child. Though if I remember correctly someone used to go off on his own all the time." Stoick laughed.

"Well...I suppose your right,"Hiccup looked at Brenda her eyes shining Hiccup let out a sigh and scratched his head,"Fine but I don't want you to go alone. Also you have to run this by your mother if she says yes than alright."

Brenda hugged her father and exclaimed,"Thank you! I promise I will not let you regret this." Brenda squeezed her dad tightly forgetting her strength.

"Ok alright but your squeezing to tight I might break,"Hiccup whispered.

Brenda let go and ran outside to find her mother. Astrid was inside the house preparing dinner for the family Brenda ran in slamming the door. Astrid looked up from the kitchen were she was roasting a chicken on the fire.

"Well you were in a hurry," Astrid joked rotating the chicken, Brenda stopped in front of her waiting for her mother to notice. "Oh alright what do you want?"

"So I asked Dad and Grandpa and they both said I could go out to look for Trader Johann. Though I need to run this by you just so you know." Brenda answered.

Astrid stopped rotating the chicken and asked,"Are you going all by yourself?"

"No I'm supposed to take someone with me I was going to ask Eira and maybe her brother Garth."

"Well alright than. I will make sure to have Stormfly ready for you to take tomorrow."

"Wait why Stormfly? I have Ash now."

"Ash? Is that what you named him? Well it's just I believe that Nadders are more reliable than Nightmare's since one left your Uncle and Father stranded on outcast island once."

"But didn't a Nightmare save you from Outcast Island too?"

"Well yes... I still think you should take Stormfly since she has more experience with riders."

"But I don't want to take Stormfly. Why can't I just take Ash?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair. You can't force me on a dragon, I'm taking Ash whether you like it or not heck if he leaves me on Outcast Island than so be it."

"Well than that is your choice if you want to risk that with a dragon fine."

"Fine I will."

Brenda stormed away to her room. Astrid began to mutter under her breath not realizing that her two youngest were in the room with her. She finished cooking and saw them there staring at her wide-eyed.

"Don't worry your sister and I aren't angry at each other,"Astrid explained with an unconvincing smile.

"Um... sure if you say so. Is the food done?"her second eldest asked.

"Yes Knife it is. You and Arve can eat." Astrid said and the two children grabbed plates.

* * *

The next day Brenda got ready to leave along with Eira and her brother Garth. They readied their dragons and said there good byes and set off to the east from the island. The three were flying on their own the wind brushing their faces.

"So were off to go find Trader Johann isn't this exciting," joked Garth.

"Oh quite Garth. It's better than staying on Berk isn't it?" Brenda replied.

"I suppose if it wasn't to go after Trader Johann seriously the guy needs to stop getting lost." Garth commented.

"What if he isn't lost," Eira mumbled.

"Well whatever the case it's out job to find out. So if you see anything definitely give a shout." Brenda stated to the pair of Gronkle riders when Eira suddenly shrieked. Causing the dragons and their riders to jump.

Garth turned to his sister and yelled,"What was that for?"

Eira calmly answered,"She said if we saw something to shout."

"Yes I said shout not shriek. What did you see?" Brenda shouted. Eira pointed down below at the water where a few objects floated and a boy on a large piece of wood floated. "Oh how did we miss that?" Garth shrugged and they all flew down and hovered over the water to the boy, he was unconscious. Brenda reached down and yanked him up on to Ash. "Alright let's find a place to land and see if we can wake him." Garth peered around placing a hand over his eyes to block the suns rays and in the distance a small island was found.

"Let's go there!" Garth commanded and they all flew to the island.

* * *

Hours passed and the boy remained unconscious. Noise of the ocean and seagulls and...talking? Flooded his ears slowly the boy opened his eyes. _Where am I_? He looked around and a few feet away there were three viking. A huge brute, a frail girl, and..._Who is that? _The boy studied the girl from a distance her beautiful gold hair tied back in a braid resting on her back. When the large viking nudged the girl and they all sat staring at him until the gold haired female viking stood up and they all walked over to him. _Great they are coming over...Don't do something stupid._ Brenda stood over him brushing her bangs away from her face.

"So your awake? Are you ok? Can you sit up?" Brenda questioned him. The boy just stood at her for a long time. "Umm are you ok?"

He shook his head quickly and answered,"Yea I'm fine um just shaken up a little. Where am I?" He slowly pulled himself up placing his hands on the sand behind him for support.

"Your on an island not to far from where we found you which was in the middle of the ocean."Brenda replied.

"Yea on a piece of wood, just drifting away your lucky we got to you before you fell in." Garth added, Eira covered her face and Brenda shook her head.

"So do you remember how you got in the middle of the ocean?" Brenda asked sincerely.

The boy thought for a moment recalling what happened and finally spoke," I was out with my father taking a trip on one of his usual stops. We were only supposed to make a stop at the island of Berk when they gained on us..." The vikings stared at each other and turned back to the boy.

"Wait your Trader Johann's son?" Garth asked him.

Eira added" I didn't know he had a son?"

Brenda ignored them and focused on the boy and interrogated," Who gained on you?"

The boy stared into her storm blue eyes and answered," The Outcasts."


	3. Outcast Island

"Outcasts? Did he just say Outcasts? Oh great what do we do now?" Garth questioned frantically.

Eira whispered,"Should we go back to Berk and tell everyone what has happened?" Eira looked at Brenda who was walking away and stopped at the shore's edge. "Brenda?"

"I say that we go to outcast island ourselves and handle this. If we go home and then to outcast Island who knows what would happen to Trader Johann by than. If you want you two take him," She pointed to the boy," and go home warn the others I will go to outcast island myself and try to find Trader Johann."

"Go by yourself? Are you crazy me and my dad couldn't handle them but you will go by yourself?" He asked her. Brenda walked over to him and pointed her axe.

"The difference between you and me is I am the daughter of the viking chief Stoick the Vast and the soon viking chief and original dragon rider Hiccup Haddock. I have incredible strength and beside I'm no fool, I'm not going by myself. Ash will be with me," Brenda argued motioning with her axe to the Monstrous Nightmare. Ash snorted some fire from his nostrils and walked over to Brenda who began to pet him on his head.

"Even than Brenda your going up against the outcasts. Do you know who leads the Outcasts?" Garth queried.

"Um is it Alvin?" Eira responded softly.

Garth pointed to her and said," Yes, exactly Alvin. Alvin the Treacherous. You know the guy who has given Berk grief for the longest time since Stoick was younger."

Brenda nodded in agreement,"Yes that is true but my dad says he hasn't been active since before we were born so I think I will be fine."

"Well even so we can't let you go alone."Garth told her.

Eira added,"So I guess we have to go with you."

"Really you guys would probably risk death and injury for me? I'm so touched." Brenda joked.

"Well I don't know about all that. So let's try not to let that happen," Garth commented.

Brenda shook her head and agreed,"Yeah let's try our best. Well than I guess that just leaves you. Will you go with us to save your dad?" Brenda asked the boy on the ground. He stared at her for a moment than looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yes I will go with you. I won't leave my dad behind," He replied.

"Good let's go." Brenda ordered and they mounted their dragons, the boy climbed on Ash behind Brenda holding on to the dragon because he was afraid to grab her hips.

* * *

They flew for the longest time until finally the sky around them grew darker as the clouds began to surround them. The air grew cold and the wind brushed their skin causing their hairs to rise. Goosebumps revealed themselves on their skin, their skin tingled with the touch of cold. In the distance a large island with jagged rocks surrounding it.

"Well I guess were here," Brenda said aloud to everyone.

"You think there would be a welcome party?" Garth asked.

Eira confessed," I hope not." They flew closer to the island avoiding any areas with light. They landed by some cliffs close to the Outcast outpost. They slid off their dragons and ducked behind rocks watching some Outcast guards patrol the area.

"Well they are expecting company," Brenda whispered to the group watching the guards before turning back to them.

Garth inquired," So how are we supposed to do this?"

Brenda checked again and thought for a moment before answering," Ok well we have to leave the dragons here. We have to do this fast and quiet and watch each others backs. If anything happens try to get back to the dragons as quick as possible. I know it's not the best plan but something is better than nothing even if we leave here only knowing Johann's location that is good enough." Everyone nodded in agreement, she checked over her shoulder once more and watched the guards leave their sight. "Alright everyone stay close and be quick. Let's move." They all moved quickly following Brenda they ducked behind rocks trying to avoid any guards that came by. Slowly they got further and further into Outcast territory guards were every where it was beginning to become more challenging. They all waited huddled behind a large rock occasionally Brenda would look over and survey the area. The entire Outcast village spreads out among the rocks built into the cliffs in caves and crevices. Lights in every home lit, but slowly as it grew darker lights went out and guards seen less and less. Eventually they were able to move about again without being detected. In the center of the village was the black smith and then what appeared looked like an armory. At the tallest rock there was a large light which seemed where all the outcasts would meet. _Ok Brenda we might want to avoid that area._ Brenda searched around once more until she noticed some bars on the rock of one of the cliffs.

"You guys I think he might be over there see those bars on the top of that rock over there?" Brenda asked the group who peered over the rocks and nodded.

"So now we have to get there right?" Garth asked.

Brenda answered," Yep and I think it would be safe if I went to get him alone. You guys stay here and warn me if you see anyone coming my way just go ahead and shout and when you do I want you to run to the dragons immediately. Alright than im going to go now." Brenda got up to leave when she felt a tug at her wrist, she looked down to see the boy staring at her.

"I want to go with you. He's my father if anyone is going to save him it will be me." He stated his eyes as serious as his tone. Brenda nodded and he let go of her wrist standing up. They than rushed quickly to the area they believed Johann would be. They reached the cage and peered inside at the very bottom was a huddled shape.

The boy observed the shape squinting his eyes and asked quietly," Dad is that you?"

The huddled shape stirred and a face looked up, a voice rang back," Son is that you?"

"Yes dad it's me were going to get you out of here. I will go look for a rope or something to pull you up." He told his father before quietly venturing off for some rope silently heading to the black smith's.

"Trader Johann it's me Brenda Haddock I'm going to try to get this thing open." Brenda explained Johann nodded. She observed the bars and noticed a lock. _Well good thing you learned how to pick one from the Thorsten's. _She quickly took out her pick and began to try to open the lock. As soon as Johann's son returned she managed to get the gate open, he couldn't find the rope so instead found a large rod he leaned into the hole and tried to reach his father. Johann grabbed the rod and his son tried to pull him up but was having a difficult time. Brenda just shook her head and grabbed the rod pushing Johann's son out-of-the-way and began to pull Johann up to her with ease. When he was close enough she reached for his hand pulling him up. Johann and his son amazed with her strength. They all stood up and Trader Johann hugged his son tightly and there they stood hugging. When a loud shriek came from nowhere.

"Look out!" the voice screamed. Brenda turned quickly enough to catch an axe that thrown at them inches away from the Johanns. Brenda turned to the large tower and there was a large man his hair grayed from the years. _Even in his age he still seemed menacing maybe it's the distance? _Eira and Garth had already started running away Brenda pushed the Johann's toward the dragon's.

"Run, run!" Brenda barked at them and they all ran in the direction fo the dragon's Brenda kept aware of their surrounding's blocking axes and swords thrown their way. Her heart was racing she looked up Eira and Garth had already started flying away Brenda whistled and Ash came flying beside them she grabbed Johann and threw him on Ash. They continued running but now they were running out of room to run. She looked back and saw the Outcast's closing in on them Trader Johann was holding his hand out to his son who was running and trying to reach missing by the tips of their fingers. Brenda gave him a shove and Trader Johann grabbed his son and hoisted him on to the dragon. Soon they had reached the end Ash was about to fly over the ocean, Johann's son was reaching out his hand to Brenda. They reached the end and Brenda leaped her back foot coming off the ground her hand stretched out to reach his. She was so close time moved slow but then suddenly pulled back by her belt. She watched as Ash had flown away to home she shouted to them to keep going. Further and further they flew and then they were gone Brenda had and arm wrapped around her neck.

A head bowed down to her ear and whispered," Welcome to Outcast Island little viking."


	4. Guest of Outcast Island

Brenda turned to look upon her captor, shocked to see it was not Alvin who caught her. It was another burly viking, large dark hair and beard who completely towered over Brenda. He grabbed her by the shirt, her feet dangling inches above the ground. _Is this how a cat feels when picked up by the scruff of its neck_? The man lifted her to his face so they could see eye to eye. His eyes were intimidating and his breath reeked. Brenda turned away before the smell could cause any permanent damage.

"Now what do we have here? A little girl," the viking announced to the other outcasts who laughed at his joke. _Little girl? Oh no he did not just go there... _Brenda still suspended in the air launched a right kick to his side full force. This caused the viking to drop her and grab at his side. Brenda than landed on her feet in a crouch she grabbed her axe and raised it above her head to swing down but something stopped her. Someone from behind had grabbed her axe in mid swing. Brenda tried to wriggle it free but the grip of the outcast was too strong. She glanced over her shoulder to see Alvin himself holding on to her axe with only one hand. Than with a flick of the wrist he pulled the axe out of her grip. Brenda immediately looked down at her hands watching them turn red and began to burn intensely.

"It seems we have no ordinary girl here. I would watch her carefully if I were you Junior." Alvin said to the large viking who still kept a hand on his side. _Junior? So does this mean he is Alvin's son? Since when did Alvin have a son? Well this might explain why he hasn't been in the picture for a while _Brenda glared at the older Alvin hoping her eyes would set his skull on fire.

"Right you are Sir. She is a feisty little one. That she is." Junior praised her, Brenda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright than. Lock her away but this time put her somewhere she can't reach the lock." Alvin ordered his son. Junior looked into his father's eyes than slowly a smile crept on his face.

"Oh I know just where to put her father." He said turning to Brenda . He once again grabbed her by the scruff before she could make a break for it. He carried her away from the cliff and down a path away from the Outcast camp. " You will simply love your new accommodations. It's the best that we can offer to our finest prisoner...I mean guest." Brenda growled at the viking who was smart to hold her out away from him. _If I could kick you where it hurts now I so would. You are so lucky..._ Alvin Junior stopped at a large cave with a gate the size of three monstrous nightmares stacked on one another. _Uh what's in there and is he putting me in it? _"This is where you will be staying," Alvin Jr. told her unlocking the gate he carried her inside and tossed her like a piece of meat to a dog," Enjoy..." He walked away laughing maniacal. Brenda looked around the cave was larger than anything she had seen before. _The gate is right there and my arms can easily fit right through and pick the lock. _Brenda cautiously stood up and looked over her shoulders to see if anything was there but she couldn't tell all there was, is darkness. She slowly walked to the only light source at the mouth of the cave. The closer she got she heard a low growling sound it grew louder and louder the moment she was about to reach the entrance she immediately looked up. To see a massive wing crash down blocking her path. Brenda immediately rolled away from the crashing wing. She rolled into a crouch and there before her was a large Bone-Knapper dragon. The dragon brought its face close to Brenda and let out a booming roar the force knocked Brenda on to her back. Brenda immediately rolled on to her stomach and picked herself up running away from the dragon. The Bone-knapper began to chase her when Brenda ran into the wall just as the Bone-Knapper was about to catch her he stopped a few yards before. His neck stretching out as far as the chain around him tethering him to the cave wall.

"Oh thank the gods I thought I was dead for a moment. My life flashed before my eyes... I am a very violent person." Brenda admitted. The large bone dragon glared at the small female viking. Brenda huddled against the wall to avoid the dragon. "Well I take it you won't let me pass safely." The dragon snorted and walked back to the corner at the mouth of the cave. _I hope they come for me soon..._

* * *

Meanwhile Garth, Eira, and the Johann's were on their way back to Berk.

"Darn it!" Garth yelled in anger punching down on his Gronkle Boulder. He than grabbed his hand and moaned in pain, boulder just snorted and continued to fly toward Berk

"Garth don't take it out on boulder," Eira said to her older brother.

"What does it matter it's not like he felt it..." Garth argued.

"I know your upset about Brenda. She is tough she can handle herself."

"I...I know. That's not what I'm worried about. Who's going to be the one to explain to everyone that she isn't here with us and that she got captured by the outcast's?!" Garth turned to look at the Johann's who just shrugged. "Great no volunteers? This will be a long night."

"What are you worried about Stoick and Hiccup are reasonable."

"Exactly and that's not who I'm worried about at all. I'm worried about...Astrid..."

"Her mom? Why?"

"Dad used to tell me stories about when they were riders, and she's tough. So she scares me..."

"But your bigger than her. How could a viking like you fear her?"

"Size is irrelevant it's all about strength and agility. She could definitely kick my butt. I know that because she did once."

"She kicked your butt?"

"Yeah Gobber suggested that I should ask her to train me on better fighting moves. So we sparred and she won easily...but if Brenda is anything like her mom than she will be fine."

"Yes she will indeed."

"Let's get to Berk as fast as we can. Come on Boulder! To Berk!" They rushed a little faster to Berk. The moon lighting the ocean.


End file.
